Un gol al corazon
by Oyuban
Summary: ¿Que hacer, cuando el amor entre dos personas no es suficiente?
1. 1 Noticia

Captain Tsubasa

UN GOL AL CORAZON

Por

Oyuban

Capítulo 1. Noticia

La fría brisa matinal acariciaba gentilmente su rostro, un par de kilómetros más y terminaría su acostumbrado recorrido; todo parecía indicar que el fin de semana no saldría y se lo pasaría solo en casa viendo televisión o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, ya que Herman tenía planes y al parecer no lo había incluido. Al llegar a su destino recogió el correo y el periódico, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta saco sus llaves; al entrar a la casa el aroma a café recién hecho, omelette de jamón y queso, y pan tostado inundo su nariz abriendo su apetito.

\- ¡Bocchan, ya le he dicho que usted no debe recoger el periódico y el correo! – sentencio a modo de reprimenda Gang, su mayordomo, hombre de origen chino, cuya edad rondaba alrededor de los 50 años de edad, impecablemente vestido en su clásico traje de tres piezas en color negro; se acercó hasta su joven amo extendiéndole una toalla para que se secase el sudor del rostro.

\- ¿Y Mikami sensei? – ignorando la reprimenda, pregunto el joven de veintiún años a la vez que tomaba la toalla y se dirigía a la cocina; a su vez este era seguido por el hombre mayor, quien de buenas a primeras le propino un manotazo a su ladina mano izquierda para que soltase el muffin de calabaza y chispas de chocolate que tanto le gusta.

\- Bien sabe que no puede comer nada antes del desayuno ni entre comidas y váyase a bañar – declaro como era su costumbre el sirviente con esa cara de póker que a Genzo tanto le ha intrigado desde que se le fue asignado como su guardián cuando era un niño, ya que nunca ha podido descifrar lo que ese hombre está pensando, por lo que viendo frustrada su bribona acción se dirigió al baño a darse una buena ducha.

Una vez aseado y vestido se dirigió al comedor, al irse acercando escucho la voz de su tutor y la de otras dos personas, de las cuales claramente pudo identificar a una como la de Herman Kaltz - ¡Buenos días! – saludo cordialmente el joven japonés a la vez que entraba al comedor, tomaba asiento y su desayuno era servido.

\- ¡Buenos días! – correspondieron al saludo el pequeño alemán, Mikami y Franz Schester – por su parte Genzo solo se limitó a observar detenidamente al jugador del Bremen, el cual devoraba con una descarada falta de vergüenza su quinta tostada que desbordaba esa brillante y deliciosa mermelada casera de durazno que Gang le prepara exclusivamente para su merienda; ante tal desfachatez el guardameta iba a decir uno de sus característicos comentarios despectivos y groseros tan propios de él, sin embargo su compañero del Hamburgo salió a salvar el momento, ya que era su responsabilidad el hecho de que Franz se auto invitara a desayunar.

\- ¡Bien Genzo!, ¿estás listo para otra más de las máximas experiencias alemanas?- dichas palabras captaron la total atención del otro muchacho, quien se olvidó por completo de la indeseable visita.

\- Mientras no sea otra locura como la de nadar en el lago Orankesee en pleno invierno o la de perderme en medio de un gentío en el Carnaval de Colonia – comenzó a quejarse el japonés de aquellas experiencias poco agradables, sin embargo, muy para sus adentros las había disfrutado enormemente y guardaba celosamente buenos recuerdos.

Sin darle mucho tiempo para pensar Herman y Franz se levantaron de sus asientos y se pararon frente a Wakabayashi, quien ya había terminado sus alimentos y bebía el último trago a su café.

\- ¡Parecen un par de niños de primaria en el festival de primavera! – Dijo Genzo sin ánimo de ofender y con una risa mal contenida, a lo que su compañero de armas saco del morral que traía un tractenhut y se lo puso en su cabeza. El joven nipón se lo quito y comenzó a delinear con los dedos de su mano izquierda cada contorno del clásico sombrero alpino de fieltro, sonrió levemente mientras rememoraba un atesorado recuerdo, la imagen de Heinz con ese sombrero puesto y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras le contaba sobre su abuelo Dierk.

A grandes rasgos los jóvenes alemanes le informaron acerca del viaje que emprenderían a Munich para pasar un fin de semana en el Oktoberfest, sin embargo mientras más le contaban acerca de sus planes, Genzo podía asegurar que una leve punzada en su sien derecha comenzaba a hacerse notar con endiablada tozudez y eso solo podía significar una cosa, el dichoso viajecito le traería más de un dolor de cabeza.

Sin más que decir fue a su habitación a preparar lo necesario para el viaje, al entrar al cuarto se topó con Gang que ya estaba por terminar de prepararle una maleta con todo lo que pudiese necesitar, - bocchan sabe que tiene que ir – dijo el sirviente sin voltear a verle, por su parte el joven japonés se sentó en la cama, al lado de la maleta que esteba siendo cerrada por el hombre mayor, - no quiero ir Gang, no quiero verle – se quejó el muchacho de veintiún años mientras se dejaba caer sobre la superficie del colchón y cruzaba las manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Lo ve cada año en los partidos de la Bundesliga, por lo tanto ese argumento no vale – rebatió su guardián mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a su espacioso armario para sacar un abrigo que hiciera juego con lo que traía puesto, Wakabayashi simplemente no protesto, ya que de antemano sabía que tenía las de perder, no gustaba de tener esas conversaciones con el hombre de origen chino, - ¡¿Por qué carajos tiene que tener siempre la jodida razón?! – pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía el gabán color chocolate, por su parte el sirviente ya se había retirado, dejando solo a su joven amo con sus cavilaciones sentimentales.

Sin muchos ánimos bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala, sin embargo al llegar no encontró a nadie, de ahí se dirigió a la cocina pero tampoco encontró a alguien, de pronto el timbre de notificación de un mensaje recibido se escuchó, busco su celular en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo y revisó la pantalla de plasma, el mensaje era de Herman y decía que lo estaban esperando afuera de la casa, dando un profundo suspiro se dirigió a la puerta principal, al salir por esta se topó con el flamante BMW Serie 5 que su padre había enviado hace poco menos de dos meses para que Gang lo llevase a donde él quisiera.

¡¿Qué significa esto Gang?! – Pregunto desconcertado mientras se acercaba a su mayordomo que lo esperaba junto al auto, - usaremos el auto – fue lo único que respondió el hombre mayor mientras le abría la puerta del auto para que tomase el asiento detrás del piloto; al ver a Mikami en el asiento del copiloto y a los otros dos en el amplio asiento de atrás, se detuvo y encaro a su guardián, - ¿tengo que subir?

\- Un viaje en auto lo ayudara a aclarar sus pensamientos, así que suba - podría haberse negado a ir pero una fuerza extraña lo jalaba hacia Múnich, sin ánimos de discutir subió al auto mientras se preparaba mentalmente para no matar a alguno de sus compañeros de viaje, cosa que dudaba en poder hacer, - Señor, concédeme serenidad para aceptar todo aquello que no puedo cambiar, fortaleza para cambiar lo que soy capaz de cambiar y sabiduría para entender la diferencia – recitaba mentalmente tal plegaria mientras arrancaba el vehículo hacia su destino.


	2. 2 El viaje

Capítulo 2. El viaje

Sin lugar a dudas sus corazonadas nunca se han equivocado, cuando le dijeron que irían a pasar un fin de semana en la fiesta de la cerveza, podía dar por sentado que viajaría cómodamente en primera clase en un vuelo directo de Hamburgo a Munich y se hospedaría en un hotel cinco estrellas, jamás se imaginó que este par de idiotas convencerían a Mikami sensei y a Gang de hacer el viaje en automovil; los temores que inundaron su mente desde el momento que vio el BMW afuera de la casa se habían vuelto realidad, estaba atrapado en un auto con el cara de piedra de su mayordomo, su tutor y sus historias que comenzaban a hacerse repetitivas, Hermann y su manía de dormirse sobre su hombro cuando comienza cabecear de sueño; todo eso lo podía manejar, es más, hasta para él era aceptable, los conocía de mucho tiempo atrás, el par de viejos se hicieron cargo de él desde que era un niño y Kaltz se olvidó del "qué dirán" y se volvió su mejor amigo, la tolerancia no era su fuerte pero por ellos haría una excepción, no obstante al dar una vista panorámica a su alrededor, su vista se posiciono sobre Schester y un sabor acido se impregno en su boca y en automático recitaba mentalmente la plegaria de la serenidad para armarse de paciencia.

Al cabo de un rato el aburrimiento se hizo presente en los jóvenes alemanes, los cuales para mitigarlo comenzaron a entonar una vieja copla infantil al ritmo de palmas, siendo encabezada la ronda por el joven jugador del Bremen.

Ich bin ich  
Und du bist du  
Ich heiße (Franz)  
Und wie heißt du?

Yo soy yo,  
Y tú eres tú,  
Me llamo (Franz)  
Y ¿Cómo te llamas?

Al terminar este fue el turno del pequeño rubio que prorrumpo la canción con el entusiasmo de un chiquillo de parvulario

Ich bin ich  
Und du bist du  
Ich heiße (Herman)  
Und wie heißt du?

Yo soy yo,  
Y tú eres tú,  
Me llamo (Hermann)  
Y ¿Cómo te llamas?

La punzada en su sien derecha arremetía sin darle tregua alguna, pero su crianza le impedía externar su molestia, ya que ante todo debía mantener la compostura, pero de solo pensar que debía pasar alrededor de otras seis horas encerrado en ese maldito auto, ya comenzaba a darle comezón por debajo y detrás de la oreja izquierda. – ¡Maldición solo han pasado dos horas y media! – pensó fastidiado, cansado de escuchar la bendita canción; de pronto el ruido dejo de escucharse y sintió las insistentes miradas de sus compañeros de viaje. - ¿Qué? – fue lo único que dijo, impregnado de una clara molestia.

\- Gen te toca – pronuncio Hermann mientras lo miraba fijamente, a lo que el aludido simplemente giro su cabeza en dirección a la ventana.

\- ¡Vamos Wakabayashi no seas amargado! – Reclamo Schester un poco molesto por su nula participación en el juego.

\- ¡Franz, basta! – la voz de Hermann cargada de un tono ligeramente imperativo le corto las ganas de fastidiar al japonés, - Genzo no está de humor para jugar con nosotros, así que sigamos sin él – declaro a modo conciliador el pequeño rubio para mantener la fiesta en paz y que nadie (Franz) saliera disparado por la ventana mientras cruzaban un puente, sin embargo pese a sus esfuerzos el ambiente era abrumadoramente pesado y desgastante.

En los asientos de adelante, el par de viejos no perdían detalle de la situación que se desenvolvía atrás, Gang de vez en cuando observaba los gestos de su protegido por la pequeña pantalla colocada estratégicamente en el centro del panel de control que se encontraba en el volante, la cual estaba conectada a una cámara de seguridad escondida en la parte posterior del asiento del piloto, sin embargo para su experiencia adquirida en las fuerzas especiales y de inteligencia de su país no hay nada que pueda superar a los espejos laterales y retrovisor de un automóvil, así que para mantener el pellejo intacto del imprudente muchacho alemán decidió hacer una parada para salir del auto a estirar las piernas y que todos se despejasen un rato.

Aparco en el estacionamiento de un pequeño y pintoresco restaurante ubicado a las afueras de Hannover. Todos los asistentes bajaron del auto y sintieron que la tensión se disminuía un poco, Mikami se llevó a Schester adentro del local para comprar algunas bebidas, por su parte el chino realizaba la obligatoria llamada de control viajero al abuelo de Genzo en Londres; este ultimo observaba al sirviente mientras desenvolvía una goma de mascar y la introducía en su boca, de antemano sabía lo que su mayordomo hacía, conocía la rutina mejor que nadie, se detendrían en otros dos puntos durante el viaje y en el tiempo que estuvieran en Munich realizaría dos llamadas cada día y así sucesivamente hasta que regresaran a casa, tal vez para muchos era algo exagerado, pero para él ya era de lo más normal, su abuelo no escatimaba en recursos en lo que respectaba a la seguridad de su hijo, su nuera y sus nietos, eso incluía también el haber contratado auténticas máquinas de matar para la protección cada uno de ellos.

Sin embargo todos esos recursos en materia de seguridad no habían podido proteger una de las cosas más importantes de su vida, sus sentimientos, se sentía estresado y nauseabundo, realmente no quería ir a Munich, pero tampoco quería quedarse en casa, fingiendo que su ruptura amorosa no le afectaba, mientras que por dentro se sentía carcomido por su propia inseguridad; tan sumido estaba en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Hermann estaba a su lado intentando disculparse por haber dejado que Franz viajara con ellos. El sentir un leve zarandeo en su brazo derecho mientras lo llamaban por su apellido, fue suficiente para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, en automático bajo su rostro atendiendo al llamado de su compañero, sin embargo al cruzarse su mirada con la del otro, Wakabayashi no pudo ocultar la tristeza reflejada en su mirada, cosa que a Herman le estrujo el corazón, Genzo realmente estaba sufriendo en silencio por el distanciamiento de Karl.

\- Estoy bien Kaltz – aseguro en actitud serena el joven japonés, mientras revisaba una notificación de mensaje en su celular.

\- No te creo, te conozco Genzo y sé que te duele en lo más profundo – rebatió el otro mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantaloncillo y comenzaba a caminar hacia el auto, ya que los demás los estaban esperando para reanudar el viaje.

Continuaron el largo trayecto y el paisaje hizo lo suyo al hacer más llevadero el viaje, sin embargo al pasar por un llano, un rebaño de cabras de diferentes colores llamo la atención de los más jóvenes y sin darle tregua a los oídos del nipón, los alemanes volvieron a la carga y esta vez con una rumiante canción.

An meiner Ziege hab ich Freude,  
ist ein wunderschönes Tier,  
Haare hat sie wie aus Seide,  
Hörner hat sie wie ein Stier.  
Meck, meck, meck, meck.

Me alegro de mi cabra  
Es una bestia magnífica,  
Su pelo es como seda,  
Tiene cuernos como un toro,  
Beee, beee, beee, beee, beee.

No conforme con ir cantando a todo pulmón, el joven jugador del Bremen bajo la ventanilla de su lado y comenzó a cantarle a las cabras, de las cuales algunas comenzaron a seguir al auto mientras los alemanes continuaban con la siguiente estrofa y las llamaban en su idioma.

Sie hat ein ausgestopftes Ranzel  
wie ein alter Dudelsack,  
und ganz hinten hat's ein Schwanzel  
wie ein Stängel Rauchtabak.  
Meck, meck, meck, meck.

Tiene una pancita rellena  
Como una vieja gaita,  
Y en la punta trasera, tiene una colita  
Como un tallo de tabaco.  
Beee, beee, beee, beee, beee

\- Esto es verdaderamente estúpido – pensó Genzo mientras le pedía a Gang que detuviera el auto, una vez estacionado a la orilla del camino bajo del auto y ante la curiosa mirada de los presentes se dirigió a sus compañeros de asiento, - ¡Bien, realícense, son todas suyas! -, los cuales ni tardos ni perezosos bajaron y comenzaron a corretear a las cabras, que dando saltitos no se dejaban atrapar y de vez en cuando daban cariñosos topecitos a modo de provocación para que siguieran jugando con ellas, mostrando un interés especial en Schester, que ya le había dado su celular a Mikami para que inmortalizara el momento en un video, mientras que Hermann le pedía a Genzo que le tomara fotos con su celular y lo obligaba a posar con las bellas chicas, después de un rato el ladrido de un perro hizo que las cabras se dispersaran y se fueran colina arriba, dando así por terminada la reunión.

Mientras se dirigían al auto, Franz no se lo pensó dos veces y abrazo a Genzo, quien a su vez se descoloco un poco por el gesto tan afectuoso del muchacho, - ¡Gracias! -, fue lo único que dijo quedamente a la altura de su oído y acto seguido subió al BMW, una vez todos sentados en sus respectivos lugares, volvieron a reanudar el viaje, el cual se realizó en su mayoría en silencio, salvo por alguna pequeña conversación de los adultos.

Al llegar a Múnich se dirigieron al sitio conocido como Prado de Teresa, lugar en el cual se celebra el tradicional Oktoberfest cada año; Mikami y Gang dejaron a los muchachos en uno de los accesos para que dieran rienda suelta a su curiosidad por un rato y recorrieran los puestos, atracciones y carpas a su antojo, por su parte ellos buscarían donde hospedarse ese fin de semana.

Buenas noches, hasta aquí llega el capitulo 2 de esta historia.

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos en el capitulo 3.


	3. 3 Reuniones gratas y no tan gratas

Capítulo 3. Reuniones gratas y no tan gratas

El primero en despegarse fue Franz, quien vio a alguien conocido y fue a su encuentro sin avisarles, Genzo iba a reclamarle su descortesía, pero el pequeño alemán lo detuvo y le dijo que le restara importancia, - Déjalo, siempre ha sido así, ve a alguien que conoce y se va, por eso no le duran las novias, además está muy sentimental y necesita despejarse – esto último dejo al japonés un tanto intrigado y como a él no le gusta quedarse con las dudas siguió a su compañero de andanzas dispuesto a preguntarle.

Cuando se disponía a indagar sobre dicho tema, la pregunta que había formulado no llego a puerto, ya que su amigo fue jalado a una pista improvisada por tres atractivas damas, poniéndose a bailar los cuatro a ritmo de polka. Genzo los observaba divertido y tomo algunas fotos con su celular, para después dejarlo ahí y continuar merodeando por entre los puestos; al ver a unos niños que corrieron cerca de donde él estaba, se acordó del sombrero que se encontraba en el morral de Hermann y que este se lo había encargado, así que dejándose llevar por el ambiente se lo puso y continuo con el recorrido.

Camino por largo rato, había comprado una que otra chuchería y atendió a las personas que lo reconocieron, estando una vez más solo, su estómago comenzó a exigir atenciones, así que entro en la carpa que tenía en frente, pediría algún asado con su respectiva ensalada de papas, una cerveza bien fría, tal vez algún postre de manzana y para más tarde algo salado para su guzguera a espaldas de Gang, ya tenía todo fríamente calculado cuando diviso a escasos cinco metros al culpable de sus desvelos, se detuvo en seco sin proponérselo, por su parte, el otro ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, estaba muy concentrado sirviendo jarras mientras que su hermana atendía las mesas más próximas a su tendal, junto a las barricas se encontraba un hombre mayor en silla de ruedas, el cual tenía el control de la llave mientras Heinz sostenía las jarras y las colocaba en una mesa.

Emprendería la huida, eso era un hecho, ahora que lo tenía prácticamente en frente, el miedo a no saber qué decir, a no poder controlar la situación, se apodero de él, no obstante, sus pies estaban clavados al piso y una parte de su conciencia comenzó a delinear cada contorno de la espléndida figura del joven capitán del Bayern, no había manera de refutar que esos ajustados pantaloncillos de piel y esa camisa blanca que se ajustaba como una película a su esculpido torso le sentaban demasiado bien.

\- ¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso Wakabayashi! – sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar la detestable voz que comenzó a recriminarle mentalmente por ser tan débil, al dejar que sus hormonas tomasen el control, pero no podía evitarlo, esta situación se lo estaba confirmando, realmente Schneider le hacía mucha falta, sus inseguridades en el terreno sentimental eran muy fuertes y esa odiosa vocecita no dejaba de joderle en su mente, lo cual comenzaba a fastidiarle, - Genzo, Heinz ya tiene tres años en Múnich, lo más seguro es que ya tiene una vida aquí, ya debe de estar saliendo con alguien y mientras tanto tú, sigues añorando los viejos tiempos como si fueras un anciano que no se acostumbra al cambio -, apretó los puños en clara evidencia de su frustración, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo para pensar con más claridad, no importaba si la gente a su alrededor lo veía raro, debía tranquilizarse y dar el primer paso para una digna retirada, no le daría el gusto a nadie de verlo derrotado, así que dándole la espalda a su primer amor, se dispuso a caminar en dirección opuesta, sin embargo, dicho acto para salvaguardar su orgullo y su dignidad fue embestido, por un par de idiotas.

¡A donde crees que vas cabeza de melón!, exclamo fuerte y claro Hermann mientras cada uno lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraban hasta el tenderete de Dierk Bismark, el abuelo materno de los hermanos Schneider, al ir acortando la distancia, Franz alzo su brazo libre llamando a su amado y respetado líder de selección, - ¡Heinz te trajimos un regalo! –, el aludido al escuchar su nombre volteo para toparse con la agradable sorpresa de ver a sus amigos y la incómoda presencia de su expareja, realmente nunca contemplo la posibilidad de que Genzo pudiera venir a Múnich en una situación que no fuera laboral, pero ahí venia, reduciendo cada vez más la distancia entre ellos, siendo arrastrado por los otros dos, sin embargo, claramente podía notar la incomodidad del japonés y eso simplemente lo puso de mal humor.

\- ¡¿Acaso no le agrada verme?!, ¡parece que vino por obligación!, lo más seguro, es que ya ha de andar revolcándose con alguien más -, sus pensamientos cada vez eran más pesados y sus ganas de golpear el perfecto rostro de Genzo se acrecentaban enormemente, sin embargo para su fortuna, un fuerte golpe atrás de su cabeza que casi logra que perdiese el equilibrio capto su total atención, molesto se sobo un poco el área afectada maldiciendo internamente a su abuelo mientras recogía el tractenhut que había caído al suelo junto con el zapato del hombre mayor, al acercarse a este y ponérselo en el pie el octogenario simplemente lo reprendió como cuando era un chiquillo sin importarle si alguien los escuchaba, - ¡cierra la boca que se te van a meter las moscas y cuida de no mojar los pantaloncillos, mocoso calenturiento! -, esto último lo puso de colores y más vergüenza sintió al escuchar las carcajadas de los presentes, aun así, pese a lo embarazoso que resulto dicho momento, los malos pensamientos se habían dispersado y podía pensar con más lucidez, no obstante no podía quedarse ahí postrado poniéndole el zapato al viejo. Así que reuniendo todo el valor que le era posible, se levantó y salió al encuentro de los recién llegados, - ¡Franz, Hermann, que gusto verlos! – exclamo sin trabajo alguno mientras los saludaba y le daba a cada uno un afectuoso abrazo, sin embargo al tener a su exnovio enfrente su reacción no fue la misma, se detuvo en seco y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro; ambos estaban parados frente a frente sin poder articular palabra, viviendo un momento demasiado incómodo y sofocante.

Al final de cuentas quien salió al rescate de la situación salvándole el trasero al capitán alemán fue Marie su hermana menor, la cual empujó gentilmente a su idiota hermano y tomo a Genzo del brazo encaminándolo a tomar asiento en la mesa donde se encontraban algunos jugadores de Bayern Múnich, - Buenas noches -, saludo el japonés a los presentes mientras se quitaba el abrigo, lo colocaba en el respaldo de su asiento y le tendía la mano a los presentes.

\- ¡Buenas noches! – correspondieron al saludo Stephan Levin y Duter Müller, ambos jóvenes observaron al japonés con algo de preocupación, sentían un gran aprecio por él y por Heinz, todos tenían años de conocerse; sin embargo, las opiniones estaban divididas desde que el rubio capitán decidió que ya era hora de cambiar de aires y se mudó a Múnich, dejando atrás todo lo que tenía en Hamburgo.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de analizar la propuesta del entrenador? -, comenzó la charla el enorme guardameta, mientras un gran platón de _weisswurst_ (salchichas blancas), acompañado de _brezels_ (Pretzels) y _obatzda_ (queso) era servido en la mesa junto con unas brillantes y espumosas cervezas, cuyo color dorado y burbujeante liquido invitaba a los comensales a deleitarse con su sabor.

\- Ya lo pensé y mi respuesta sigue siendo no -, respondió mientras se servía un par de salchichas, un pretzel y algo de queso en su plato, - siento que aún no ha terminado mi ciclo en Hamburgo…además, eso es asunto mío con el entrenador – termino por decir para zanjar el tema y no seguir dando explicaciones sobre algo que solo a él lo corresponde decidir.

\- Tienes miedo –, la clara provocación de Duter no se hizo esperar y el buen ambiente se vio amenazado, pero para desgracia del coloso del arco, el aludido estaba más concentrado en comer y en platicar con Levin y con Marie que en hacerle caso, por lo que sintiéndose completamente excluido se levantó de la mesa y se fue con su capitán, que al igual que su hermana estaba en un rato de descanso, mientras eran relevados por Franz y Hermann.

\- ¿No piensas hacer algo al respecto? -, pregunto molesto mientras tomaba asiento junto a Heinz y comenzaba a beber una cerveza, - No sé a qué te refieres -, contesto el otro mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne mezclada con un poco de ensalada de papa a la boca.

\- Dijiste que en cuanto lo tuvieras enfrente harías algo al respecto, bueno, ya lo tienes enfrente, ahora ¿Qué sigue? -, Müller comenzaba a tener esa actitud nefasta que hace que todo ser vivo a su alrededor se de la media vuelta y lo deje solo, - Karl, ¡no me ignores!, solo observa lo que hace – sin previo aviso tomo la cabeza de su compañero por la coronilla y la giro en dirección a su expareja; este sin proponérselo, comenzó a deleitarse con su perfil, deteniéndose un momento en su nariz y posteriormente en sus labios, estos últimos se volvieron los protagonistas de sus impuros pensamientos, ambos completamente desnudos, sudorosos, en aquel baño de vapor del club, él de pie recargado en la pared con el rostro enrojecido, tratando de contener sus gemidos, mientras que el japonés hincado devoraba con gula su congestionada virilidad, alternando sus atenciones bucales entre su pene y el escroto sin otorgarle el alivio, torturándolo en un juego erótico que parecía no tener fin. Sin más, los deliciosos recuerdos de uno de sus tantos encuentros fueron manchados por la sombra de los celos que nublo nuevamente los pensamientos del joven alemán, sacando a relucir el patán que vive dentro de él.


	4. La decepcion

Capítulo 4. La decepción

Pasaron un par de horas desde que llegaron, muchas de las carpas ya habían cerrado, otras tantas lo estaban haciendo y algunas aún continuaban abiertas; revisando su celular Genzo se percató del mensaje que hacía más de una hora Mikami le había mandado con la dirección del lugar donde se quedarían. Tomo sus cosas y fue en busca de Hermann para avisarle del mensaje, no le fue difícil encontrarlo, ya que su amigo posee un atractivo que resulta irresistible para algunas mujeres, en especial las mayores, se fue acercando a un grupo de damas ataviadas con el tradicional dirndl, las cuales lo tenían en el centro, mientras se reían de sus picantes comentarios.

Carraspeo un poco la garganta para hacer notar su presencia y las señoras voltearon a verle, en cuanto Kaltz lo vio, se apresuró a ir hacia donde estaba el japonés, disculpándose con las mujeres y prometiéndoles que vendría a verlas más tarde, –Me siento cansado – dijo esto último mientras se estiraba y daba un sonoro bostezo, para posteriormente preguntar, - Gen, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

\- Mikami sensei me envió un mensaje con la dirección -, contesto el otro enseñándole el pequeño aparato, - ¿sabes dónde queda?

\- Sí, es un pequeño hotel muy conocido, muchos extranjeros se hospedan ahí durante estas fechas o en fin de año -, continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta que el rubio hizo la tan temida pregunta por Genzo, - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Estoy bien -, contesto el otro sin dejar de caminar mientras veía algo en el celular.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -, volvió a inquirir tratando de obtener una respuesta más detallada, sin embargo el insistir solo hizo que el nipón se molestara y caminara más rápido.

\- ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! -, expreso molesto mientras seguía caminando, no quería ser grosero con su amigo, pero tampoco deseaba que el otro le hiciera un psicoanálisis en plena calle, Hermann no volvió a tocar el tema, decidió que lo más sensato era darle su espacio y dejar el asunto por la paz, ya habría tiempo para hablar de Karl.

Llegaron al hotel, era pequeño en comparación con otros hoteles de la zona, pero su diseño estilo mediterráneo lo hacía resaltar a simple vista, sus arcos y columnas daban una acogedora invitación a perderse y disfrutar; al entrar fueron recibidos por un hombre de mediana edad y cabello entrecano, - Buenas noches, mi nombre es Enzo Gentile, ellas son mi esposa Ava y mi hija Antonella, les damos la bienvenida a nuestro Hotel "Paradiso", su equipaje ya está en sus habitaciones y sus acompañantes los esperan en el hall.

Fueron encaminados por la joven de cabello castaño, la cual les fue haciendo algunas recomendaciones para hacer su estancia más placentera en el lugar, llegaron al sitio indicado donde se encontraban Gang y Mikami disfrutando de una bebida. – Bien, ¿hicieron algo interesante? – pregunto su entrenador personal, mientras pedía otra bebida al joven que los estaba atendiendo.

\- Nada fuera de lo normal – Se adelantó a contestar Wakabayashi sin tomar asiento, - Buenas noches, me voy a dormir – fue lo único que dijo y posteriormente se dirigió al ascensor.

\- Kaltz-sama, ¿ocurrió algo durante su reunión? – Tras esa figura estoica del sirviente de su amigo, el joven alemán podía vislumbrar levemente una genuina preocupación por el estado emocional de Genzo, sin embargo, los ahí presentes sabían que poco o nada podían hacer con respecto a esa situación tan íntima y complicada; mientras tanto en la habitación, el japonés se encontraba desparramado en la amplia cama, su rostro denotaba el aburrimiento del cual era preso en ese momento, no encontraba nada interesante en la televisión y tampoco tenía sueño, dejo escapar un suspiro cargado de decepción, en su mente había contemplado la posibilidad de que este viaje le diera la oportunidad de resolver algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes con el pasado, molesto con la situación apago la pantalla, justo en el momento en que se disponía a apagar la luz de la lámpara, su celular le notifico la llegada de un mensaje, al revisar no reconoció el número, pero el mensaje era corto, y directo, "Necesito verte, te espero en la carpa".

Algo dentro de su pecho se sobresaltó, sin meditarlo si quiera un poco volvió a vestirse, tomo su celular, su cartera y una de sus inseparables gorras, bajo por las escaleras, no deseaba toparse con alguno de sus acompañantes, no fuera que intentaran hacerlo desistir de ir a su tan soñado reencuentro con Heinz, no tuvo ningún contratiempo para salir del hotel, ni durante el trayecto para llegar a la carpa, afuera de esta su nerviosismo era evidente, no quería parecer un adolescente desesperado, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo, esto era lo que venía esperando desde que el otro se cambió de ciudad, a quien quería engañar, todos sabían que aún se moría de amor por el capitán alemán, así que reunió todo el valor que podía y dispuesto a todo entro al local.

Karl se encontraba sentado en un banquillo, no había rastro de alguna otra persona, por lo que podía deducir que se encontraban solos, la intensidad de su mirada lo recorría de pies a cabeza, lo que incremento su nerviosismo y saco a relucir lo tímido que puede llegar a ser. Schneider se levantó de su asiento y fue a su encuentro, Genzo al tenerlo tan cerca retrocedió un poco, pero su expareja lo sujeto del brazo y lo abrazo con fuerza, - No digas nada, necesito hacer esto – fue lo único que dijo antes de ocultar su rostro en el cuello del japonés, el almizcleño aroma de su antiguo amor aun le era embriagador, el leve temblor de ambos cuerpos denotaba la naciente excitación de los dos, comenzó a rozar sus labios por el cuello, mientras que sus manos se abrían camino por debajo de la playera acariciando su espalda.

\- Ka… - el nombre de su amado murió en sus labios, sus besos no lo dejaban pensar, su piel ardía con cada caricia y la ropa se volvió un estorbo; entre besos y caricias se encaminaron al fondo del local buscando un poco más de privacidad, recostados en una improvisada cama dieron rienda suelta a su pasión, Schneider degusto cada centímetro de la delicada piel de sus muslos, intercalando besos, lamidas y ligeras mordidas, el japonés contenía sus ganas de gritar, las atenciones de su compañero lo estaban enloqueciendo, al cabo de un rato, Genzo empujo gentilmente al rubio y se volteo bocabajo, cualquier roce en ese instante lo haría estallar, sus ojos nublados por el placer, las mejillas encendidas, la respiración entrecortada, una visión demasiado erótica de la cual nunca se cansaría, sería un pecado no tomarlo en ese momento.

Lentamente se colocó atrás de su pareja, mientras depositaba suaves besos en su nuca, comenzó a hundir sus dedos en la palpitante entrada, estimulándolo sin reservas, llevándolo al frenesí absoluto, recalcándole entre susurros quien era su dueño, una vez que considero que estaba lo suficiente dilatado, lo volteo para observar su obra y sonrió satisfecho, había ligeras marcas en el cuello, brazos, muslos y caderas, no había dejado un lugar sin marcar, debía dejar en claro a cualquiera que Genzo Wakabayashi era de su propiedad, no importando si él estaba en su presente o no, el japonés no tenía por qué estar con alguien más, era suyo y se lo haría recordar para siempre.

Abrió las piernas del guardameta y se colocó entre estas, con su mano derecha sujeto su pene congestionado y lo acerco al miembro ligeramente flácido del arquero, comenzó a rozarlo y a darle ligeros golpecitos, como si quisiera despertarlo, - ¡Karl…por…favor! – le suplico el japonés tratando de ahogar un gemido, nuevamente Heinz lo llevaba al borde del placer y la locura, nublando su mente, anticipándose a sus reacciones, marcando el ritmo y desarrollo de sus encuentros, mientras que él abandonaba su voluntad en esos brazos, dejándose llevar, al final de cuentas haría cualquier cosa por él; el rubio se cansó de jugar espadazos y sin previo aviso entro casi en su totalidad en una sola estocada, el otro se arqueo al sentirse invadido, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reponerse, ya que su ex pareja comenzó a moverse frenéticamente sin darle tregua alguna, aprisiono al joven alemán con sus piernas y lo beso con desesperación, tratando de decirle con ese gesto lo mucho que le había hecho falta en esos tres años; el orgasmo no tardó en llegar, el moreno vertió su semen cálido y espeso entre ambos cuerpos, Schneider hizo lo propio dentro del exhausto cuerpo, se salió y se recostó a un lado de Genzo, considerando que esta faena había sido lo suficiente para recordarle quien era su dueño. Al cabo de un rato se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, mientras lo hacía observaba detenidamente el cuerpo de su compañero, las marcas de las mordidas que le había hecho ya comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia, - ¡A veces hay que ser un poco bestia para hacerse entender! – murmuro cínicamente más para sí mismo como un justificante de lo que había hecho, ni se molestó en despertar al otro, era suyo, así que estaba bien el dejarlo ahí en la bodega, ya más tarde vendría, lo despertaría y le ordenaría que se regresara a Hamburgo.

Despertó un poco desubicado, el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera tenido un entrenamiento intensivo sin descanso durante una semana, sonrió satisfecho y feliz, al fin Karl y él se habían vuelto a acercar, ahora todo sería como antes, se sentó y tomo su celular, había varios mensajes de Gang y los demás preguntándole donde se encontraba, antes de llamarle a su guardaespaldas se vistió, mientras salía de la bodega y se encaminaba a la entrada del local marco el número de su mayordomo, - Gang… -, fue lo único que salió de sus labios, corto la llamada y fue al encuentro de la pareja que se estaba comiendo a besos cerca de la entrada, dominado por los celos, separo al rubio y le exigió una explicación, - ¡¿Qué significa esto?! -

En un gesto despectivo, el joven alemán se sacudió el agarre y confronto al japonés, - Margus y yo somos pareja desde hace dos años – por su parte la actual pareja de Schneider decidió dejarlos solos, por lo que salió del lugar y comenzó a atender a la gente que ya se había juntado a beber algo, no obstante sus pensamientos estaban más concentrados en lo que ocurría allá dentro con esos dos que en atender a los comensales, Marie lo observaba distraído y que volteaba constantemente hacia la tienda, algo ocurría ahí adentro y no era bueno, por lo que se dirigió hacia la puerta para saber que estaba pasando, antes de que su mano tocara el picaporte, fue interceptada por Schester y Kaltz que llegaron directo con ella, - ¿Marie haz visto a Genzo? -, pregunto algo preocupado el pequeño jugador, ya que Wakabayashi nunca se va sin avisar, la respuesta de la chica no llego, el estruendo de unos objetos cayendo al suelo alarmo a los tres, Hermann abrió la puerta, la escena era impactante, el japonés estaba de pie con los puños cerrados, el rostro desencajado por la ira, trataba de controlarse, Heinz se encontraba en el suelo tratando de levantarse, sangraba copiosamente de la nariz y la boca, su mano derecha cubría su entrepierna, su hermana y Franz le ayudaron a incorporarse.

Kaltz se acercó a Genzo para intentar calmarlo, salía de sobra preguntar qué había pasado, había ocurrido lo que el tanto había temido, algo dentro de su amigo se había roto.


End file.
